Young Love
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are each other's first boyfriends, they are young and in love but love is full of ups and downs but they are more than willing to fight for one another and for their relationship. Even if it's hard, it's a lot easier when you have your one true love. Blaine gets pregnant but questions adoption as he isn't ready to become a father.


Blaine and Kurt had been together for 6 months, they were each others first boyfriends. Blaine found out a month ago he had the carrier gene which meant he was able to carry children. He was petrified, he thought Kurt would leave him. He thought it would be great when they were older, he would naturally carry their children.

However it turns out that day was sooner than expected, he looked at the test in his hands. Positive. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Kurt's baby. The main problem was he was only 16 years old. He would turn 17 in a few months but he was still only a kid himself. Kurt was in his senior year. He was 18.

Blaine- Hey Kurt, can you come over x

Kurt- I'll be round soon, just helping Carole with some baking xx

Blaine- Okay, I love you xx

Kurt- I love you more xx

Blaine sighed, would Kurt really love a pregnant 16 year old? His sister knocked on the door.

"Hey Blaine, can you help me plait my hair?"

"Sure thing Princess." Blaine smiled.

..

His sister Milah was 11 years old, they were very close. He had a brother called Cooper who was 22 but he lived in LA. Blaine's mom died when he was 5 years old, Milah was just turned 1. His father had never gotten over losing his wife. He met Blaine's step-mom Natalie a few years ago. Since then it was Blaine and Milah against the world. His dad worked a lot and Natalie didn't really bother with either of them.

…

Blaine plaited Milah's hair. "So Milah how was school?"

"Good, I missed you though!"

"I missed you."

"Did you see Kurt today?" Blaine smiled, Milah was very close to Kurt too.

"I haven't yet, I didn't go to school today." Natalie came in.

"Blaine honey, I am going out for dinner with the girls, here is a credit card, feel free to order takeout."

"Thanks Nats."

"No problem, could you put Milah to bed and do her homework?"

"Yeah."

"See you later babies love you." She blew them a kiss. Blaine smiled, Natalie was only 26 so although she loved Fredrick Anderson's children, she didn't ever try to replace their mom which Blaine was thankful for. An hour later Kurt knocked on the door. Milah let him in.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Mimi, where is Blaine?"

"He went to the bathroom." Kurt sat at the table with Milah and helped her with her math, then she went to her room to watch her iPad. Blaine came down half an hour after Kurt arrived. He had a towel round his waist.

"Kurt, hey. When did you get here?"

"About half an hour ago."

"Sorry I was in the shower."

"Don't apologise." Kurt kissed him. "How about we go upstairs?" Blaine smiled.

"I like that idea." Blaine led the way to his room. They had been having sex from the beginning of their relationship. After they made love Blaine got dressed.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you more, I need to talk to you." Kurt sat up in Blaine's bed. "So about a month ago I found out my uncle had the male carrier gene, so my dad sent me for testing cause I am gay and well it came back positive. Anyway I am just gonna say it. I'm pregnant. I have been being sick for weeks, so I took a test this morning."

"Wow! That is amazing!" Kurt looked at Blaine in awe. "But we are really young, how are we going to do this?"

"I don't know. I think dad will kick me out if he finds out."

"What do you mean if?"

"Well I have done some research and I think we should look at maybe adoption. I haven't decided yet but I don't think I want this, not yet anyway."

"We have a couple of months to decide." Kurt kissed Blaine. "I love you and our baby. If you don't think we are ready then I will support you. We can have more in the future."

"I love you too, can we cuddle?" Kurt smiled sadly, Blaine was very emotionally affected by this baby and he wasn't sure what he meant for the future. Blaine seemed so distant already.

"You don't have to ask." Kurt laid in Blaine's bed. They fell asleep cuddling. In the morning Blaine was sick. Kurt rubbed his back. Blaine sat against the bath tub. "It's okay honey."

"It's not okay, I don't think I can do this."

"I promise you, I am here every step of the way." Blaine smiled.

A few weeks past. Blaine had been distant, Kurt tried talking about the baby but Blaine would look for any excuse not to talk about it. Kurt tried making Blaine realise that he was there to stay but it wasn't working. He was sat at the Lima Bean with Rachel.

"Is Blaine okay? I haven't heard him sing in over a week?" Kurt sighed.

"Honestly Rach, he won't talk to me. He got some news two weeks ago and he has completely shut down. I have told him so many times I will support him but he just changes the subject."

"Talking doesn't always work. Blaine might listen better if you sing." Kurt smiled. He went with Rachel to Glee club. Blaine was sat on his phone. Mr Shue was talking, Kurt didn't know what about his eyes were fixed on Blaine.

"Mr Shue!"

"Yeah Kurt." Blaine looked up from his phone.

"I want to sing something." Blaine looked back to his phone.

"Sure." Mr Shue sat down, Kurt stood up. He smiled to Rachel.

"So I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special. Someone who I love unconditionally and most importantly someone who needs a reminder that no matter what I am there. Always. This is for you Blaine. I love you." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled.

Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I  
And love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
And love, if your wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in  
And faith, I think faith is helping to reason  
No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine so yours can open too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine  
I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees  
'Cause I  
(I'm gonna stand by you)

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Love, you're not alone  
No, I'm gonna stand by you  
(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)  
I'm gonna stand by you

Blaine got up he kissed Kurt on the lips. Then he enveloped Kurt in a cuddle. Kurt mouthed thank you to Rachel. Kurt sat down with Blaine and held his hand.

"I meant every word."

"I know, I am sorry for being so distant. I just didn't know how to feel. I want to tell your dad after my scan tomorrow." Kurt nodded.

…

The next day, Blaine and Kurt missed Glee to go to Blaine's appointment.

"Okay so you think you're about 6-8 weeks, maybe a few more?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well having measured baby I would date you at 11 weeks and 4 days. Your baby is healthy and growing perfectly. Your due date is 11th July. We will have to deliver the baby a few weeks early via caesarean. The date for that will be the 20th June. Any questions?"

"So currently we are discussing adoption, what do we do to arrange that?"

"Okay, well you would find an agency that you like I would recommend OAA, Ohio Adoption Agency, they are the main ones for Ohio. So give them a ring, arrange an appointment. They will discuss your options and then if you want to look further into it they would arrange a follow up within 14 days to view potential families which meet the criteria you decide and then after that you would arrange to meet as many families as you would like until you decide. Now they would like an agreement in place by 30 weeks and a family lined up so that you have time to choose. If you were to have the baby early it would mean you may rush your decision and that you may regret." Blaine nodded.

"So what if we do all that then have the baby and change our minds?"

"So with adoption, you would sign parental rights and responsibility over to the family you choose, now this only happens after the birth. It is recommended within the first 48 hours. You don't sign anything until the baby is born so therefore if you have the baby and decide to keep him or her then that's fine. However if you sign the forms and then change your mind you would have to go through court proceedings to get your baby back and most likely it would be rejected."

"Thank you."

"There are some big decisions to make. You are only 16 Blaine, don't rush this okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine smiled. Kurt was driving them to his dad's Blaine was sat in the passenger seat looking at the scan photos. "That is our baby Kurt."

"I know it's amazing."

"I want to have a meeting with the OAA even if after that we change our minds."

"Of course." Blaine and Kurt sat down with Burt and Carole. "Can we talk?"

"Sure thing bud."

"So basically Blaine is pregnant, 11 weeks 4 days."

"Wow okay that is quite some news."

"Mr and Mrs Hummel, I am struggling to come to terms with this. We are meeting with an adoption councillior to discuss our options."

"Okay that is a big decision, I don't want you to do something and regret it."

"We won't dad, we just think the baby could be better with a family." They had a long conversation and showed them the scan photos. Carole hugged Blaine.

…

A month later

Blaine and Kurt were meeting with the OAA after Glee. Blaine just sat on a stool thinking about his upcoming appointment. He was now 15 weeks. He luckily hadn't got much of a bump so no one really noticed. They told his dad after he found a letter for medical bills. His dad allowed him to stay in the house on the condition he placed the baby for adoption. He was honest that he didn't know for sure. Fredrick and Natalie were supportive but he would have to live with Kurt if he wanted to keep the baby. Blaine's birthday was on Saturday he would finally be 17.

Kurt was practicing their Regionals routine. Blaine had sat out saying he felt unwell. Sam sat next to him. He was the only one besides Kurt and Finn who knew what was going on.

"So is it today?"

"Yeah."

"How you feeling?"

"Nervous, honestly I feel bad for considering adoption."

"You shouldn't. You are young. Quinn and Puck have a daughter together who Rachel's birth mom Shelby adopted."

"I never knew that."

"Well once you announce it, maybe talk to Quinn she will understand your feelings more than anyone dude."

"Yeah I will." Blaine looked at his watch. Kurt came over as they finished the routine. "Can you drive me home babe I don't feel good."

"Sure." Kurt turned around. "Mr Shue, Blaine is not feeling good I am gonna drive him is that okay?"

"Yeah, I hope you feel better Blaine."

"Thanks."

"You need to be better for Regionals next week! Our duet will be incredible!" Blaine smiled to her. They drove to the OAA. They waited in a comfy waiting room.

"Blaine." A lady smiled. Kurt held his hand. They sat down in a room with the lady. Blaine looked around. They sat on the couch. "Hi Blaine, my name is Ellie wonderful to meet you. So how are you?"

"Good thank you."

"And you must be Blaine's partner? Baby's other father?"

"Yeah, I am Kurt."

"Well Kurt lovely to meet you. Shall I talk you through our appointment today?"

"Yes please."

"Okay so I work with the Ohio Adoption Agency. My job is to support you through this decision and help you choose the correct path for you and your baby. Today I will talk to you about the three options we offer. It is an opportunity for you to ask as many questions as you would like. Then if after this appointment you have decided to follow the adoption path, we can arrange another appointment to look at profiles."

"Okay."

"So adoption option 1 is a closed adoption, this is when the new parents take the baby from the hospital and you have no contact with them or the baby. You won't receive updates unless you request. However they can reject your request."

"No that's not something we want." Kurt hated the thought of knowing nothing about his child.

"Okay so option 2 is an open adoption. So you can have regular updates and contact with the parents. This can range from monthly to 6 monthly or yearly. So an example would be monthly photos and developmental updates and 6 monthly visits. The visits would be arranged between you and the parents. So it might be a picnic or a day out or even a home visit. I would recommend getting it in writing about visitations so it is a legal contract for visits or they could potentially change their mind we have had situations like that before. If it is in writing and they don't show up for visits or send updates then you can take them to court for a change in the agreement even to the extent of taking over custody."

"I think maybe this would be something to look into." Blaine smiled.

"And option 3 is a shared custody agreement. So this isn't adoption however it means your parental responsibility will be shared with someone else. There are two options it can be a family member or friend who takes the responsibility or one of your families. You can choose. Now this again can range from you having the child weekly to fortnightly to monthly. So this would be for a few days or a weekend. So an example of an agreement would be, your parents raising the child and you having the child for one weekend a month. Now when it comes to decisions, no decisions can be made without your agreement, this means you get a say in daycares and schools etc. which you wouldn't with adoption."

"I think it is between option 2 and 3." Kurt said.

"I don't know if I could do number 3, I am not sure I would be able to, I think I would get attached."

"I think you both need to have a conversation and decide what it is you would like and then we can arrange a follow up appointment." The boys nodded and left.

…

Kurt and Blaine spent a long time discussing their options. Blaine had decided on an open adoption. Kurt reluctantly agreed. He was wanting to keep the baby but he knew Blaine didn't want to. He was sat with his dad.

"So how did the meeting go?"

"Good."

"Are you sure?" Kurt sighed

"No it was awful, I don't think I can give the baby up, I love Blaine more than anything in the world and he doesn't want the baby at all. I tried showing him we could keep the baby and it would work out but he doesn't want to."

"It's your baby too Kurt. Have you thought about the possibility of raising the baby yourself? Then Blaine could be told as much or little as he wants. He could see the baby as much or little as he likes."

"I have but I can't do it on my own. I am graduating 2 weeks before his caesarean, then I want to start NYADA in September. I can't do that with a 12 week old baby."

"I see." Burt sighed it was a tough situation. He knew both of them loved their baby but he agreed it would be tough. "Well you could do option 3 with me and Carole taking parental responsibility."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then if after you have finished school you wanted full custody you could have it."

"I will talk to Blaine." Blaine had gone away with Fredrick and Milah to LA for a week. Their relationship had been strained since the baby but it was good for them to have some space.

..

20 weeks pregnant..

Blaine was now 20 weeks. They were finding out their babies gender this week. Kurt was starting to warm to the idea of keeping the baby and raising it but for some reason all Blaine did was avoid the subject. They had decided to put the adoption on hold as they weren't sure.

"We get to see the baby today." Kurt was choosing his outfit.

"Mhm." Blaine looked at him.

"What do you think, boy or girl?"

"Dunno."

"Blaine, I don't understand why you won't even talk about the baby."

"If I talk about it I will get attached and I won't be able to do what I want to do anymore."

"You can still do everything you dream off, it just means that we have to factor the baby in."

"You'll go to New York and I will be left with it."

"Is that what this is about, New York?"

"Kinda."

"Well hear me out." Blaine nodded. "We have two options. Firstly I could defer my place for a year and stay home with the baby and then we could go to New York after your graduation and both start next September, by which point the baby will be like 18 months. Or my dad and Carole could be the baby's guardian for a year."

"I don't want you to give up on NYADA and New York."

"What about what I want? I want our baby! I don't want to give it up and I don't want to miss a year whilst you do your senior year." Blaine looked at him.

"I just don't know." Blaine walked off upstairs. A little while later Kurt was in the kitchen with Burt.

"Has Blaine spoken about the baby yet, he's halfway through now."

"I finally got him speaking and then he shut down, it's so strange. We used to talk all the time but now he completely shuts down."

"Have you thought about going to speak to a therapist? His mom died didn't she? Perhaps he has never talked to anyone about that, unlike you. He doesn't have a support network. I have never heard him mention his dad."

"They went to LA a few weeks back but before that I think he hasn't spent time with his dad in a good year."

"He is used to bottling things up." Burt patted Kurt. "I will talk to the kid."

Later on Kurt and Blaine went to see their baby. Kurt kissed Blaine as they got out the car.

"I'm so excited!" Kurt hugged Blaine. They walked into the hospital. A little while later they went into the ultrasound.

"Mr Anderson, how is everything going?"

"Good, I have stopped being sick."

"Okay and what about movements? Have you felt them yet?"

"Yeah." Kurt looked at him, he didn't know that Blaine was able to feel the baby yet.

"Fantastic, let's have a look, did you want to know the gender today?"

"YES!" Kurt smiled. The doctor laughed. "Sorry I am excited." Blaine smiled.

"Okay, the baby is growing beautifully. The heartbeat is perfect. Congratulations gentleman you have a baby girl on the way."

"A girl?" Blaine's face softened, and Kurt saw a real smile on his face.

"She is going to be the best dressed baby in Ohio, I can't wait to go shopping!" Blaine laughed. Kurt held his hand. They got in the car. "I love you so much Blaine."

"I love you too." Blaine looked down at his stomach. He put his hand on his tummy. "And our baby." Kurt smiled, he had tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just haven't seen you do that before." The couple went out for dinner. Kurt didn't want to push Blaine so he didn't mention the baby.

A few days later Burt was driving Blaine from Westerville back to Lima. He had stayed at his dad's for a few days.

"So Blaine, what's your sisters name?"

"Milah, she's 11." Blaine smiled. Blaine had never mentioned his mom so Burt decided to mention it.

"Do you live with your mom and dad?"

"Dad and step-mom. My mom died when I was young."

"Kurt lost his mom when he was 10, must be nice to talk to one another."

"I was 5 but I haven't spoken to Kurt."

"Why not?"

"I'm over it."

"Are you sure? I don't think that's something you get over."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Well you can talk to me if you don't want to talk to Kurt."

"Thanks."

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" Blaine shifted.

"She was murdered."

"Oh." Burt felt bad. "I erm."

"It's fine, no one knows what to say. They just feel sorry for me and it's pointless."

"It must be hard for you."

"We were happy, a family of five. Mom was so happy, so was dad." Blaine sighed. "Then one day, this man took our happiness away. He took our mom. She was working late and he decided to break in and she was in the way. So he shot her. They took 4 years to find him and charge him. Dad was miserable. Our nana looked after us cause he wouldn't. She died when I was 10 so he took us back in. I came out and that was it he hated me and has ever since. The reason I can't keep the baby is cause I will be homeless."

"You won't you can move in with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah." A few days later Blaine moved into the Hummel-Hudson household. On the quiet Burt spoke to him. "I think you should talk to Kurt about your mom, I know it won't be easy but you told me you wanted to marry Kurt one day that means letting him in and trusting him. You won't regret it." Blaine nodded.

Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Kurt held his hand.

"So I wanted to talk to you about my mom." Blaine took a deep breath. "The truth is I have been alone since I was 5. My mom was murdered. She was shot during a break in. My dad used to drink a lot he still does. It was a hole left in our hearts I didn't think would ever get filled. Then I met you and you taught me to love. Then I got pregnant. I have wanted this baby from day 1 but I don't think I can do it. My dad always told me I was useless and no one would love me. I guess I believed it." Blaine was crying. "I wish my mom was here. I love her so much."

"She will always love you Blaine, as will I and our daughter. Thank you for trusting in me and telling me. If ever you want to talk I am here. Let's keep her."

"I want to." Blaine and Kurt talked for hours and then made love before falling asleep. They were brought closer.

..

25 weeks pregnant.-

Blaine was now 25 weeks pregnant. Kurt had been by his side all day every day. He finally felt like he could trust someone and heal. He missed his mom. He finally had the courage to go to his mom's grave. He filled her in on his life. Kurt hugged him.

A few days later they were sat on Kurt's bed.

"So can we discuss names?"

"Yeah." Blaine yawned. "What names do you like?"

"Lilly, Amelie, Nevaeh."

"I love Nevaeh!"

"Then I was thinking we could give her a middle name after your mom."

"What about if we put both our mom's names together? Ali-Beth? Nevaeh Ali-Beth Anderson-Hummel?" Blaine's mom was called Ali.

A few days past. They had still only told Sam and Finn at school about the baby. Rachel kept pestering Finn and Kurt as she felt they were keeping something. They were in the Glee Club.

"You are supposed to be my best friend Kurt! We shouldn't have secrets! Finn we are meant to be in a relationship!"

"I don't have to tell you everything!" Blaine was sat on a stool watching on.

"Well you and my boyfriend have something you are not telling me and I want to know what it is! We are supposed to be a team." Regionals was next week.

"Rachel, Kurt is my brother I can't tell you."

"I really thought we had a better relationship then this, we are through!" Rachel stormed out.

"Why can't you just tell her?" Santana stood up.

"Cause it's someones secret, not ours. I don't have to tell her everything about other people."

"Well does Blaine know?" Kurt looked at him. "So you can tell gay gnome but he can't tell troll. That is messed up!" Santana walked onto the floor. "Can we practice for Regionals?" The New Directions practiced. The couple went home. During dinner Kurt and Finn got into a heated argument.

"I lost my girl over this! Why are you hiding it?!"

"It's a rare condition that people don't understand and we don't want someone to hurt Blaine which will affect the baby!"

"We will protect him."

"Finn, buddy I must agree with Kurt. The baby and Blaine's health has to come first." Burt patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"So that means I lose my girlfriend."

"For your nieces safety. Look I understand your upset but how would you feel if something happened?"

"I shouldn't have to lie cause he is ashamed." He pointed at Blaine.

"He's not ashamed!" Kurt stood up.

"Really cause all he has wanted for the last however many weeks was to get rid of the baby. Maybe he just doesn't want to be stuck with you I mean he did have that stuff with Sebastian a few months ago."

"Nothing happened with Sebastian! Sebastian had a crush on him. Blaine and I love each other and our baby more than you would understand."

"Enough!" Blaine stood up. "Can you both just shut up! I am so sick of the arguing! I am not ashamed of my daughter." Blaine picked up his keys and left. Kurt and Finn started arguing again. Carole followed Blaine to the car.

"Where are you going?"

"Sam's, I am sick of the fighting."

"Okay drive safe, text me when you get there."

"I will." Blaine hugged Carole. He drove to Sam's. He knocked on the door. Sam didn't answer so he looked to see if any lights were on. He saw Sam's bedroom light was on. He knocked again then noticed Rachel's car on the drive. Sam opened the door in his boxers.

"Hey Blaine everything okay?"

"Yeah I um" He went to ask about Rachel when he heard her voice.

"SAM! Get rid of whoever it is and come back to bed."

"Is that Ra-"

"NO!" Rachel came through in her underwear.

"Blaine oh my god!"

"I have to go, see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Rachel grabbed his arm. "Don't tell Finn."

"He is at Kurt's heartbroken."

"He shouldn't have kept secrets then!"

"Yet you're asking me to keep your secret." Blaine left. He drove to see his dad and Milah, he texted Carole saying he was staying over in Westerville.

Kurt was sleeping when the door opened.

"Kurt buddy!"

"What's wrong dad?"

"It's Blaine." Kurt got straight up, everything was a blur. All that was going around his head was his dad's words. They got into the car and drove to the ER. When they arrived Burt spoke to the lady at the desk they were asked to take a seat.

"KURT!" Milah ran into his arms. He cuddled her close. Fredrick and Natalie followed with tear stained cheeks.

"What happened?"

"We had dinner, played some games. Blaine was tired. He laid down on the couch and fell asleep. A while later I tried waking him to go upstairs so he'd more comfortable. He half woke and was floppy then suddenly he started throwing up blood. It was everywhere." Natalie cried.

"What's wrong with him?"

"They don't know yet. They think it's to do with the baby." Kurt was crying. His heart broke when Milah spoke to him.

"I can't lose Blainey too." She was so young, left without a mother and the only person she relied on was seriously ill. The doctor came out.

"Mr Anderson?" Fredrick looked up. "Can we go to my office?"

"Sure, this is Kurt, the baby's father can he come too?"

"Yeah." Natalie, Fredrick and Kurt were holding hands when the doctor gave them the news.

"So Blaine seems to have gotten stressed, which has in turn has put the baby in distress. His body shut down in order to protect the baby. He is stabilised and on a drip. He will be on a drip for 48 hours to help his body function, then he will be allowed home. However he must be kept calm. The baby is lucky to be alive as is he."

Kurt felt so guilty, Blaine was stressed because of the arguing. He sat with Blaine all night and through the next day. Blaine was a lot more responsive and awake by the time he went home to bed. Two days after Blaine's sudden illness Kurt went to Glee to deliver the news that Blaine wouldn't make regionals.

"I have an announcement." Kurt stood up.

"You sure you want to tell us? You could keep it a secret."

"Shut up Rachel!" Kurt took a breath. "Blaine is in hospital, he fell asleep two nights ago and started throwing up blood. The doctors said it was down to stress and his body seized up. He is on a drip until 3am tomorrow. Then hopefully he can come home. He's not allowed to perform."

"Is he okay?" The Glee club all rallied round Kurt. A little while later Rachel approached Kurt.

"Hey Kurt can we go for a coffee?"

"I have to get to the hospital."

"Please I need to tell you something."

"What is it? I need to get to Blaine."

"Blaine came to Sam's and he caught us hooking up I asked him to keep it a secret. He was already stressing out about earlier, it's all my fault." Rachel cried.

"Oh my god! He could've died! You're a brat Rachel! Just cause Finn didn't tell you something, you slept with someone else and now my boyfriend is in a hospital bed!"

A few days later,

Blaine was on bedrest for two weeks. He was only allowed to move to change rooms. It was Regionals. Finn had calmed down since the scare with his niece. He apologised. Rachel told Finn about Sam, so Finn told her Sam knew the secret too. She wasn't speaking to any of them. The New Directions were a mess.

Kurt and Finn came downstairs dressed for Regionals. Blaine was beginning to nod off on the sofa but Nevaeh was kicking like crazy. He gently rubbed his small abdomen. He was planning on hiding his pregnancy until he went back then he would tell them as it was now getting too big to hide and it was coming into summer so jumpers weren't an option.

"Boys you look stunning!" Carole took pictures of them.

"Mom you don't have to take pictures of every single competition!"

"I do!" She laughed. Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine, he wanted to perform but there was no way he could.

"I love you." Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's "Both of you, get some rest, I will be quiet when we get home." Blaine smiled.

"We love you." Blaine wasn't even able to watch to support Kurt and the New Directions. They were all suspicious. Rachel knocked on the door. Burt answered.

"Rachel's here." He called through. Finn and Kurt came to the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." They led her to the kitchen away from Blaine. She looked round.

"Is Blaine here?"

"Yeah, he's resting." She nodded then looked over to the window.

"I came to say I am sorry. I love you both, Kurt you're my best friend and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Finn I am sorry for putting you in an awkward position. Anyway I want to all be friends again."

"Okay let's go to Regionals." Finn headed towards the door. Rachel turned and noticed a sign that said '15 weeks until our granddaughter's due date!' it was a present from Kurt to his parents. Then she saw a scan picture on the fridge with 'Princess' underneath.

"Oh my god!" Her eyes filled with tears. "Who have you gotten pregnant? That's the big secret isn't it! You're a cheat!" She went towards Finn, Kurt got in the way.

"Calm down Rachel!"

"No!" Blaine walked in. He was behind her.

"Blaine, go and rest."

"No, she needs to know the truth. I have let this secret ruin too much already." She turned around with tear stained cheeks. "It's me, I am pregnant. I have a gene which allows me to conceive."

"Oh my god, so Finn didn't cheat."

"No he loves you. I am so sorry, I didn't want anyone at school to know. Only our parents, Finn and Sam knew besides us. I should never have sat there and watched your relationship crumble I am so sorry." She enveloped him in a hug.

"Congratulations! She is going to be so talented."

"Yeah, she is. Anyway you guys need to go to Regionals. Come over tomorrow we can discuss it." The three went to Regionals. The New Directions won, meaning they would be going to Nationals. Rachel came over the next day and brought loads of baby clothes. Rachel and Finn got back together.

Blaine went to school at 28 weeks pregnant. The couple went into Mr Shue's office.

"Hey Blaine, good to see you feeling better."

"Thank you, can we talk?"

"Sure."

"So a few months ago I found out I was pregnant, since then it's been a bit of a whirlwind to be honest. I really struggled at first. That's the reason I couldn't perform cause I nearly lost her. I want to perform at Nationals."

"Congratulations it is going to be a lot of work."

"We know, we want her here now!" Kurt put his hand on Blaine's bump.

"In regards to Nationals, we need you Blaine you are our strongest male vocalist, we will be doing one slow song, one upbeat and one dance number. The only one I want you to sit out for is the dance number."

"My caesarean is two weeks after graduation. So as long as she behaves I would love to perform."

"If at any point even if it's on the day you want to pull out you can."

"Okay." Kurt and Blaine announced their baby news to the New Directions after their meeting.

..

30 weeks pregnant.

Blaine was now 30 weeks pregnant. He was counting down to being able to perform. He was feeling a lot better about his pregnancy. It was the couple's year anniversary. Kurt had booked them a weekend away to New York. Blaine was laid on the bed and Kurt was packing.

"So I booked the hotel, tickets to see a broadway show. I made reservations for dinner."

"Okay, I'm growing your daughter, I was just planning on making love to you as my gift for you." Blaine smiled.

"Don't worry we are going to be there for a few days the rest of the time we can spend in bed." Kurt kissed him. Their relationship was going great. They were only young but who cares. Kurt smiled as he placed the last item in his suitcase. He was excited for their weekend.

They flew to New York. The first day they spent making out, making love and cuddling. The second day they went for breakfast, viewed some apartments. Kurt was going to be splitting his time between New York and Ohio for a year until Blaine graduated. He was going to wait a year but Blaine told him to go follow his dreams. Burt and Carole would look after Nevaeh whilst Blaine was at school and he would the rest of the time. After viewing some apartments, the couple went to the Broadway show. They were sat in a lovely restaurant.

"Good evening sirs, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have a chicken panini with a side of salad and a lemonade." Kurt ordered.

"I will have a chicken and bacon wrap, with a side of onion rings, fries and garlic bread." Blaine smiled. "I will just have water to drink." Kurt laughed.

"Enjoy all the junk Nevaeh cause when you are born, no more junk food."

"Okay, don't forget you're in New York for a year." Kurt laughed.

"Fair point, I am going to go to the toilet before our dinner arrives." Kurt disappeared. A few minutes later the lights dimmed. Blaine looked around. Then the spotlight landed on Kurt, he smiled.

Standing over the basin  
Ive been washing my face in  
Jet black mascara racing  
Down my cheeks till I taste it  
Staring at my reflection  
Every slight imperfection  
Staring back at me  
Naked as a girl can be

And who would have thought  
that I'd be so content in my own skin

Right now the whole world could call me ugly  
So what, to you I'm not  
You don't love me cause I'm beautiful  
Oh no  
I'm beautiful cause you love me

I cant tell you the deepest and darkest of my secrets  
Knowing that you will keep it  
And it wont change our feeling  
Every mark on my body  
You know every inch of me  
All the parts that I used to hate to glorified  
Theres a new meaning to freedom when I'm with you

Right now the whole world could call me ugly  
So what, to you I'm not  
You don't love me cause I'm beautiful  
Oh no  
I'm beautiful cause you love me

Beautiful cause you love me

Theres a new meaning to freedom when I'm with you

Right now the whole world could call me ugly  
So what, to you I'm not  
You don't love me cause I'm beautiful  
Oh no  
I'm beautiful cause you love me

Beautiful cause you love me

Kurt walked took Blaine's hand and stood him up. He got down on one knee. Blaine had tears in his eyes.

"Blaine Anderson, I love you. You are my best friend, my soulmate, my everything. You make me so proud every single day. You saved me when I was lost and alone. You gave me courage when all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. You made me the person I wanted to be. In 8 weeks you will have made me a father, the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! YEAH!" Blaine pulled him up and kissed him deeply. They went to a hotel Kurt had booked and made love. The next day thy flew home. The day after Kurt went to Glee, Blaine had gone home at lunch.

"Mr Shue."

"Yes Kurt."

"I have an announcement."

"Floor is yours." Kurt walked into the middle of the floor.

"So the other night I asked Blaine to marry me, he said yes!" Everyone cheered. "We are planning on getting married in September, so I was wondering if you could help us out and be the entertainment, we would love for all of you to be involved in our special day!"

"Oh my god!"

"Yes!" Everyone was very happy to be involved. Kurt texted Blaine to say everyone was happy for them.

"Okay after some wonderful news let's plan Nationals." Mr Shue clapped his hands. "So I would like Rachel and Blaine to sing a duet of 'I hate you, I love you' then I would like everyone to sing 'Stronger' with some solo bits for Santana, Mercedes and Rachel. Then finally Rachel and Blaine I would like to lead Rachel's original song 'Loser like me'. Any questions?"

"Do we even know if Blaine is performing?"

"Yeah he is." Kurt looked at Santana confused.

"Well he told frog lips he was leaving the New Directions and leaving McKinley." Kurt looked at Sam who looked away.

"Sam is this true?" Mr Shue asked.

"Well he wasn't 100% when I spoke to him probably like 99?" The room were talking. Kurt was confused. Blaine was leaving and he hadn't told Kurt. After Glee he went home. He found Blaine in his living room playing on the Xbox with Sebastian.

"Honestly Blaine he was the love of my life!"

"What for ten minutes?" Blaine was laughing, Kurt looked at the pair. Blaine was leaning on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hey! That's a long time."

"It is for you." Kurt made himself known. The pair looked at him. He sat down in the chair.

"Hey honey, how was your day?"

"Good, I thought you were coming home for a rest."

"Yeah I was but Sebastian had a free period and came to keep me company. We've just been playing Fifa and talking about the love of his life."

"Yeah I met this amazing man at Scandals I was sure he was the one until I realised he was like 30."

"Good for you." Kurt faked a smile. They finished their game.

"I better head back, see you Friday Blaine." He hugged Blaine. "You get bigger everytime I see you!" Blaine laughed. "Take care of that warbler Kurt." He left.

"So, you see each other regularly."

"No, every couple of weeks normally but I'm staying at my dad's this weekend, his family are coming to some work do of my dad's."

"Oh I see." Kurt sat next to him on the couch. "I don't feel comfortable you spending time with him let alone in our home."

"Kurt nothing is going to happen, I love you babe. I am carrying our princess. Sebastian means nothing to me."

"I trust you but I don't trust him."

"Look I was just tired and didn't want to go out so I invited him over I am sorry I won't do it again."

"Thank you."

"How was Glee?"

"Santana heard you."

"What do you mean?"

"Heard you talking to Sam about quitting."

"Oh, I was gonna tell you. I wanted to be sure before I did."

"So what have you decided?"

"I quit before I came home. I want to focus on Nevaeh, I am going to go back in November when she is four months old."

"Okay, how does that affect your grades though?"

"They're emailing me the rest of this semesters, I will get it down ASAP then in September they will email all my work."

"Make sure you do it cause it's so important." Kurt cuddled him. He was worried Blaine would drop out completely and he didn't want that for Blaine. Blaine went to stay with his dad and Natalie that weekend. He was sat looking through Instagram when he saw some pictures of Blaine.

Sebastian_Smythe: This guy 3 blainedevonandersonn

It was a picture of the two of them smiling, then he scrolled down.

Sebastian_Smythe: Catching him of guard, he hates it but my god I love it 3 blainedevonandersonn

Kurt wasn't happy the second picture, Blaine was laid in his bed sitting on his phone, Sebastian was laid with him taking a selfie which Blaine had no idea about.

blainedevonandersonn: OMG! WHY?! Look at my hair :o

Kurt was confused. Blaine went on Friday morning to spend the weekend at his dad's, it made no sense as to why Sebastian was laid in Blaine's bed. More to the point why hadn't Blaine told him. He went over to Snapchat and looked on Sebastian's story. There was a video, Sebastian had hold of his phone.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Blaine looked up.

"Piss of Seb!" Sebastian laughed, as did Blaine. "You're such a dick."

"You love it." Blaine smiled at the camera and shook his head. Another video followed they were in Sebastian's car, it was clear Blaine was videoing. Sebastian was singing along to the radio. Sebastian looked at Blaine and saw he was recording, Kurt could hear Blaine laughing. He was pissed off. He didn't text Blaine and it was clear Blaine didn't care cause he didn't text Kurt. On Monday Kurt came in from school, Blaine was asleep in their bed. He stirred when he felt the bed dip down.

"Hey, sorry I was trying to stay awake until you came home."

"Hi." Blaine sat up, Kurt looked at his bump and felt his eyes tearing up.

"Are you okay?"

"No, not really."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I think I am coming down with something."

"Oh that sucks, do you want me to make dinner?"

"No I will go do it, how was your weekend?" Kurt's heart broke when Blaine's face lit up.

"Amazing! Milah was so happy, I didn't tell her so it was a surprise when she came home from school. Dad was happy cause he had some work thing on Saturday. All the important people from the company."

"I saw you met up with Sebastian."

"His dad works with my dad he was at the party. It was a massive BBQ and I got tired. He came upstairs with me. Nothing happened. I love you only you. He was being a friend that's all."

"It seems more than that. I love you so much Blaine."

"I know you do and I love you, I am friends with loads of guys, would you be bothered if it was Sam."

"Well no."

"Exactly it's because he is gay that you don't like it. I have had countless movie nights with Sam where we have laid or sat in a bed. Nothing happened and nothing will happen. Gimme a kiss." Kurt laughed. He kissed Blaine and smiled into the kiss when Blaine deepened it.

..

35 weeks-

Blaine was now two weeks away from his caesarean. The couple were doing some final preparation's for their first baby's arrival. Kurt's birthday was last week, he turned 18. It was prom on Friday.

"Can't I go in a onesie or something?" Blaine was laid in the bed watching Kurt try on his 100th outfit.

"Blaine it's senior prom!"

"I'm not a senior, I will have mine next year when I am thin."

"Blaine! You aren't fat you are growing our baby girl."

"I know but I feel fat!"

"Well you shouldn't, embrace it. In two weeks she will be here and you'll have to wait five years for the next."

"Oh will I, are you planning more babies already Kurt."

"I am, I don't want a bigger age gap then five years!"

"Okay we will see. I love you."

"I love you!" Kurt smiled. On Wednesday Kurt was at school when the mail came. Both Burt and Blaine were at home. Burt picked it up. He was flicking through the pile in his hands.

"So 10 more days until Nevaeh will be here, you nervous kiddo?"

"A little, I am so excited."

"How's Kurt doing?"

"He's okay, I think he is panicking, literally he checks my hospital bag daily, makes sure my notes are in the right place. He checks the carseat fits in the car as if it's going to grow and no longer fit." Burt laughed. He paused. "You okay?" He held up a letter.

"It's for Kurt, it's from NYADA."

"Oh my god." Blaine stood up.

"Let's take it to McKinley." Blaine and Burt got in the car and drove to the school, he explained at the office. Mr Shue pulled Kurt out of lesson and led him to the choir room where Blaine was sat playing a few notes on the piano.

"You're a natural kiddo."

"My mom taught me." Burt smiled, a few months ago Blaine hadn't spoke of his mom but now he regularly talks about her, he regularly visits her grave. He's learnt to heal.

"She would be so proud. I sure am."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled. Kurt saw his dad and Blaine.

"Oh my god, Blaine are you okay? Is it the baby? You're not in labour right? Oh my god do you have your bag and notes."

"KURT!" Blaine walked towards him.

"What?"

"Shut up." He turned to his dad.

"This came for you." Burt handed it to him. He opened it. Both Blaine and Burt were stood with their heart's racing.

"Oh my god."

What does it say?"

"I got in, I GOT IN!" Both of them hugged him of course being careful of Nevaeh. A few seconds later Kurt was stood talking to Burt and Mr Shue, he was so happy. Then Nevaeh kicked Blaine and that was the moment it hit him, he was going to alone in Ohio raising his baby. Kurt was going to New York. Blaine excused himself saying he needed the toilet. Sam followed him, he found him sat near the parking lot crying.

"Hey dude." He wiped his eye.

"Hey Sam."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, it's allergies."

"So it has nothing to do with Kurt going to New York. Dude I am your bestie, I know you." Blaine smiled.

"Maybe a little."

"Talk to me dude."

"Does it make me a bad person for not wanting him to go?"

"No it's normal."

"I don't want to do this on my own. I know Burt and Carole will help but it's mine and Kurt's first child and he won't be here."

"Yeah I get it bro."

"We are getting married like two weeks before he goes, that's not how I want my marriage to be."

"You could postpone?"

"No I can't do that to Kurt, he is so excited." Blaine drove them back to the Hummel-Hudson household. Burt and Kurt came home an hour later. Kurt kissed his head.

"Hey honey."

"Hey you, sorry I disappeared, little miss Nevaeh was going crazy for a pretzel."

"You and your pretzel's."

"I know we are meant to be what can I say?" Kurt laughed and went downstairs to get changed.

"Hey Blaine." Burt sat next to him. "I want to throw Kurt a surprise BBQ on Sunday afternoon could you invite all his friends."

"Sure." Blaine smiled. He started a group chat.

**Blaine Anderson- **_Hey guys, Burt is throwing Kurt a SURPRISE BBQ on Sunday at the Hummels to celebrate his NYADA acceptance, everyone is welcome to come along anytime after midday. Thank you xx_

**Santana Lopez- **_I can think of much better ways to spend my Sundays then with all of y'all breaking out into song whenever someone says one word._

**Rachel Berry-**_ We will be there xxxx_

Everyone was coming to the BBQ, Blaine sat down next to Kurt later that evening.

"You okay honey?" Kurt rubbed his hand on Blaine's stomach.

"Yeah I can't believe she will be here in a matter of days it's crazy." Kurt smiled and carried on watching Project Runway. A few days later it was prom. Blaine was shattered, he would much rather nap, he knew how much prom meant to Kurt so he sucked it up. He was sat on the bed ready when Kurt came in.

"Can't I just take those clothes off and make sweet love to you all night long instead?" Blaine smirked.

"Blaine Devon Anderson get your mind out the gutter! We will be late, come on." Blaine walked towards him.

"Okay but only after you give me a kiss." Blaine started kissing his neck.

"Blaine, you know that drives me crazy, stop it."

"Make me." Blaine smirked and carried on. He smiled when Kurt pulled him over to the bed. They made love before getting ready all over again. Kurt spent the whole time telling Blaine he enjoyed what they did but they were now late. They eventually arrived at prom an hour late. They spent the night dancing and singing to one another. The New Directions were the entertainment for the evening. Blaine smiled when Kurt was up there performing, he was so proud. He knew Kurt was destined for great things and performing was certainly one of them. Blaine enjoyed seeing his friends, he would see them again on Sunday but that would be the last time before Nevaeh was born. Kurt's BBQ went really well, Blaine ended up disappearing half way through due to tiredness and sickness but other than that it was all that the family could imagine.

..

37 weeks-

Finally the day had arrived, it was the 20th June. Their baby was arriving today. Blaine had to go to the hospital at midday and his surgery was at 4pm. Blaine was dressed and Kurt was currently going through the bag for the 1000th time.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" Kurt looked up.

"You have checked the bag a lot I think we have everything."

"I just want to be sure." Blaine walked over and held Kurt's hands.

"We are going to have our baby girl in a couple of hours time. You need to relax and enjoy today. This will be the day we change from regular teenagers into fathers."

"I can't believe how quickly the last nine months have gone."

"Me too."

"I am so scared of messing up Blaine."

"Me too but we can do this together." Blaine pecked his lips. "How about one last bit of fooling around before we never have time to ourselves again?" Kurt laughed. Blaine and Kurt left for the hospital. The drive was silent but the car was filled with love, they were about to welcome their daughter.

A few hours later at 4:36pm their daughter Nevaeh Ali-Beth Anderson-Hummel was born. She was placed on Blaine's chest, he felt the tears escape.

"Oh my god."

"It's a girl congratulations!"

"I am so proud of you!" Kurt kissed his head and began babbling to their daughter.

They were smitten. They took loads of photos. Blaine had to stay in hospital for a little while so Kurt barely left the hospital. He had Nationals when Nevaeh was a week old. He drove up late the night before stayed at the hotel with the New Directions and drove home early the morning after. He was thrilled to be reunited with Blaine and Nevaeh. Now at 10 days old, they were finally bringing their daughter home. Kurt had never driven as carefully as he did that ride home. Blaine was unable to drive for 6 weeks after his caesarean. Kurt had only a week left at school then it would be graduation and they had the whole summer with their daughter.

"I can't believe Graduation is on Friday!" Kurt got up from the bed, Blaine faked a smile.

"Are you nervous?"

"Kinda cause it means that a chapter of my life is ending and a new one is starting which is scary, are you worried about me going to New York I can defer my place."

"No baby this is something that we have got to do for our daughter's future, I am gutted you are missing this but we have to."

"I love you both more than anything you know that right?"

"Yeah and we love you." Blaine kissed him. Kurt went to school. It hurt knowing he was leaving Blaine and their daughter behind. Blaine got both him and Nevaeh ready. He took her to his mom's grave. He sat on the grass.

"Hey Momma, this is your granddaughter Nevaeh Ali-Beth Anderson-Hummel. Beautiful isn't she? She has our eyes mom. I wish you were here I don't know what I am doing and could really use a mom right now. Kurt is going to New York in a few months. I'm telling him to go yet, all I want to do is ask him to stay." Blaine stayed for a little while before going home. Kurt came in from school.

"Hey beautiful babies! Can you leave her with dad tomorrow and come to our last Glee, cause I hate watching all the couples in the room and you not being there."

"I bet. I would love to but I can't perform and I don't want to sit on a stool knowing I can't join in cause of my stitches."

"Don't worry about it." Kurt faked a smile. Blaine could see he was upset.

"I'll come for a bit and see how I feel."

"Thank you." Blaine texted Rachel to ask Mr Shue if he could perform sitting on a stool to surprise Kurt but also show his thanks to the glee club for their support. The next day he was back in Glee, he had really missed it.

"Blaine?" He stood up and walked over to the stool.

"Hey guys, so Kurt asked me to come seen as a lot of you graduate tomorrow. When I come back to school a lot of you will be in different states doing different things, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for welcoming me to this school, a couple of years I would have never gone back to public school. Thank you for supporting our relationship and most importantly our baby girl." Blaine paused and took a breath. "When I was five years old my mom was murdered and I hadn't dealt with until Kurt pushed me too." Blaine performed Proud by JLS.

When my strength was gone, and I just gave up on life  
In my darkest place you were my guide  
And you told me that I should live my life to the limit  
When you fall down get back up and fight  
Well the shape of my heart don't lie  
I'm determined when you trust in me  
It's all I need

Now I'm hoping, if you hear this  
You believe that all that I do is to make you proud  
Make me stronger, so that I rise up  
Made my mind up  
So that all that I do is to make you proud  
Proud, proud, make you proud, proud  
Proud, proud, make you proud, proud  
All that I do is to make you proud

I never gave up then cause you said keep hope alive  
The champion gives one last try  
Said I deserve the best in life  
I should be winning  
Gotta spread your wings and prepare to fly

Well the shape of my heart don't lie  
I'm determined with your faith in me  
To make you see

Now I'm hoping, if you hear this  
You believe that all that I do is to make you proud  
Make me stronger, so that I rise up  
Made my mind up  
All that I do is to make you proud  
Proud, proud, make you proud, proud  
Proud, proud, make you proud, proud  
All that I do is to make you proud

Nobody can tell me they were there for me  
Before you came around  
There was pain in every heart beat  
But eventually you built my reserve to be strong  
Now I'm hoping, if you hear this  
You believe that all that I do is to make you proud

Now I'm hoping, if you hear this  
You believe that all that I do is to make you proud  
Make me stronger, so that I rise up  
Made my mind up

All that I do is to make you proud  
Proud, proud, make you proud, proud  
Proud, proud, make you proud, proud  
All that I do is to make you proud

Proud, proud, make you proud, proud  
Proud, proud, make you proud, proud  
All that I do is to make you proud

Kurt graduated. Blaine, Nevaeh and his family were there to support him.

..

1 month old

Nevaeh was a month old. It was summer, the family were spending lots of time together, whilst planning the wedding and Kurt's move to New York in 2 months time. Blaine was overwhelmed with the thought of completing school and having Nevaeh. Blaine was loving living with Kurt, he woke up and saw Kurt sleeping next to him. Kurt woke a few minutes later. Blaine kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you more, you okay?" Kurt sat up.

"I'm fine, I am so lucky. I wake up next to you and I can't believe you're mine, in less than two months you'll be my husband."

"I know it's crazy, are you sure you don't want me to defer my place at NYADA and stay here whilst you finish school."

"You know I love you but New York is where you are supposed to be."

The summer as a family was beautiful. They got married on the 2nd of September. They were so in love. On the morning of the wedding they discovered they were expecting their second baby. Kurt stayed in Ohio for a year, then after Blaine graduated and the birth of their second baby, this time it was a boy. They named him Dalton Arthur. They moved to New York together.


End file.
